A head-end is a facility featuring equipment for receiving television signals, processing them and feeding them for distribution over a television network. Cable television service providers receive the signals and distribute them to subscribers in the form of one or more channels. Typically, set-top boxes (STBs) are configured at the residence, business or other location of the subscriber to enable playback of content via the one or more channels. Unfortunately, when connectivity to the head-end system is lost for any reason, users are not able to access on-demand access to scheduled programming via the channels, use interactive widgets, play games or perform other normal functions of the STB.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to effectively address the loss of head-end connectivity.